pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Wonderful Christmas
A Wonderful Christmas is a DVD with 3 episodes and a movie, as well as character cards, and Christmas Wishes. Episodes *Isabella's Christmas Wish *The Night before Phineas *A Merry Perry Christmas *The Best Christmas EVER! (movie) Character Cards Isabella's Christmas Wish *Phineas *Ferb *Isabella *Baljeet The Night before Phineas *Phineas *Pedro *Anna *Isabella A Merry Perry Christmas *Perry *Monogram *Carl *Doofenshmirtz The Best Christmas EVER! *Phineas *Ferb *Isabella *Baljeet *Pedro *Anna *Perry *Monogram *Carl *Doofenshmirtz *Santa *Adyson *Gretchen *Ginger *Holly *Katie *Milly Christmas Wish Cards Phineas Isabella's Christmas Wish Dear Santa, Isabella has been acting strangely lately. I'm afraid something might be wrong. Will you help her? Thanks, Santa. Also, I have a few questions. How do your elves build all the toys? Where do they get the supplies? Are the supplies free? Because Ferb and I have trouble with money for our big ideas. Can you help us with that? Thanks again. Phineas. The Night Before Phineas Dear Santa, There's a new kid in town. I think her name is Anna. My friend Pedro tries to get her attention but fails, so I tried to help him, but now she's ignoring me. Can you help me? I don't know what's wrong. Thanks Santa! Phineas. A Merry Perry Christmas Dear Santa, You know my pet platypus? Perry? Well, everyday he wanders off. I don't know where he goes, but can you make sure he doesn't get hurt? One time he came home and had to go to the vet because of all his bruises. I just want to keep him safe. Thanks! Phineas. Isabella Isabella's Christmas Wish Hi Santa... Sorry, not really feeling "Christmas" right now. I'm trying to get Phineas' attention, but all he cares about is making every day count. It makes me feel bad when he doesn't care what I'm doing. I guess my wish is to have him notice me. Thanks, Santa... Isabella. The Night before Phineas Hi! It's me! I don't have much of a wish, except for helping my friends, but I would like to know if you have a christmas wish, the Fireside Girls can help me get it for you! Thanks Santa, just wanna be helpful! Isabella. A Merry Perry Christmas Hey Santa. Do you know about my dog Pinky? Yeah, I guess you know everything, don't you? Well, he sneaks off sometimes. It worries me, because he's a "person" dog, and he wanders away to who-knows-where. Maybe he gets hurt when he's out all alone. Can you protect him? Thanks! Isabella. Pedro The Night before Phineas Hey, Santa! You know who I am, right? Well, do you know Anna Walker? She's the new kid in Danville, and I...guess I have a..."crush" on her. Um, could you make her notice me? Thanks, Santa. Pedro. Perry A Merry Perry Christmas Hey Santa. I'm a platypus, so most people don't believe me to do much. But I do do much. Everyone assumes things about me just because I can't talk. Can you help me with that? Also, my nemesis Doofenshmirtz has some Christmas troubles, if you know what I mean. Can you help him? Thanks. Perry. Trivia *All of the episodes (or at least A Merry Perry Christmas) happen a year after Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation, as Candace says she is 16. *Though this is released before, "Phineas and Ferb's Super Valentine Day" confirms the Phinabella relationship. As this (apparently) takes place afterwards, that means that Phineas and Isabella are boyfriend-girlfriend in these episodes. Category:Fanon Works Category:DVD